kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Xiggie
Mesa Like-ee :D Hi Archives 2009 2010 ). And then it will appear everywhere you put it. The other way is to simply add the images and links above everywhere you want it to appear. Either wya is fine, but the earlier one is simpler to modify, as you don't have to edit every page it appears on.}} Salut from me again ^_^ Thank You! Quotemix Sub-pages E-mail Well, Xion4ever is working on it as we speak. Also, thanks again. I'm gonna nominate some of those pages for deletion :P Wish me luck as I go back to school tomorrow. Just in case, I e-mailed myself the coding for my Axel talk bubbles. - EternalNothingnessXIII 23:37, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Archive Image Ahoy There Fancy Pants ! I think Vanitas is a little too dark but Lea looks freakin' awesome ! Overall it's great ! Good job ! For the logos, well I'll see what I can do. Just send me the PSD if you got it cauz I don't have the "Kingdom Hearts Wiki" thingy. ;)--Ataradesu 20:58, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ? Kinda suck. Well I tried... Sorry... >_> Why don't we use the CGI renders ? There are some absolutely amazing ones actually that could fit... O_o --Ataradesu 01:28, January 5, 2010 Yeah That's because I didn't have your font ! It replaced it. I take care of it, don't move. But I don't like the Terra shot, too angry, I'll change it and I'll use the Aqua you wanted. ;) --Ataradesu 12:19, January 5, 2010 (UTC) The emo are pretty cool ! I could do Terra's, would be fun ^_^. Ok so I tried with the CGI renders. Don't worry about the font I just don't have yours.--Ataradesu 13:02, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Oh well, Khgurl asked me to do Ven, but you already did Aqua right ? So let's say I do Ven, and we split Terra ^_^. How does that sound ? I made another version of the logo, zoomed up (they way you usually do), but how the hell am I supposed to get 200*160 with the PSD you gave me ? O_o It's 216*198, Even if I crop it it's still too large. Or I'll be forced to resize the KH logo and Wiki thing. It won't fit otherwise... --Ataradesu 13:21, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Well we should agreed first on what images we should use. Because the only two times he smiles, the perspective is wrong. And he doesn't seem sad anywhere, always angry. So that way we won't do the same lol.--Ataradesu 13:47, January 5, 2010 (UTC) I gotta go, I'll check all that later. But he has dark hair, it won't be that easy, but shouldn't be too hard. On the other hand, Ven is NEVER in the frame and it's gonna be real difficult :/ ...Since We'll have to texture the hair and all... *_* But maybe there are some where he actually is in the frame. See ya later.--Ataradesu 14:29, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Ok Thanks, I'm taking care of Ven right now, I send you that by email cauz I don't know how to call them and all, then we see what we do for Terra. I might lack some "emo" for Ven thought... I'll be done soon. I use a funky background (just slightly, not too much, it has to be discret ;) )--Ataradesu 17:02, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Archives The Seven Dwarfs All I do is give information about what is becoming dwarf.Donald Heart :What? who is becoming dwarf? but anyway, you just added poorly cropped images in front of their names in the 'Names and personalities' section which made the entire article look bad. - — RippRapp ' 12:19, January 5, 2010 (UTC) A Tad Slow... Explaining You forgot somebody in the Enchanted dominion sprites!!!! Rough Week Days Keyblade images Note: This has also been copied to Urutapu's talk page. Most importantly, we need to get a sprite of the Umbrella Keyblade, and we need a png version of the Two Become One sprite. On an aesthetic note, File:Days oathkeeper.png and File:Days_oblivion.png are the best Keyblade sprites we have. Would it be at all possible to get the other Keyblade sprites at that size and quality?Glorious CHAOS! 00:06, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think so, as those two are the only ones that were made so detailed. These images come right from a DS sprite site, where someone happened to hack the game to get it's talk sprites and weapon images (not nearly all of them were "caught" though)... The other keyblades are just much less detailed, and... well, that's pretty much it :P The complete Umbrella wasn't in the Keyblade images I found, only the shaft of it... I wonder why... but It seems to me that we already have a .png version of the Two Become One sprite, here. - — RippRapp ' 00:14, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Olympus Coliseum and Mysterious Tower Fanon Redirects My first attempt with PowerPoint and GIMP BBS Spoilage :P The site http://www.justin.tv/inunonanahou/archive hsa a video log of live play, as well as archives of BBS gameplay. Since it can be watched by session of play, I see no reason why the storylines of Birth by sleep cannot be edited, as well as that information that is purely visual, without dialogue. There are also plenty of unsubbed videos on youtube already, featuring secret endings, as well as some cutscenes. Dragonraptyr 14:52, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Live stream? Mirage Arena The Awesome Bubble Extra Terra Emotions I don't have the time to make 13 Terra just for you ! But I'll try to get some of these done, and the smiling one I was talking about. ;) Photoshop BBS Talkbubble Images Disney Villains In the template of Disney Villains missing the villains of Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. :Really? I'll add that to the template then. Thanks for notifying me :D (BTW, remember to sign your posts) - '— RippRapp ' 19:50, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Talk Template! Hi There